Don't break on me Quinn
by LillyFrost
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry's history goes way back to their sophomore year when Quinn had various secrets hidden underneath her steely facade while Rachel is the only girl she feels comfortable with.


**Quinn Fabray, the head bitch in charge at William McKinley High, the blond, perfect and pure christian cheerio. She could easily shoot down a freshman girl's hopes and dreams with one look, she walked the halls with pride, on the arm of one Finn Hudson, her head held high, judging all. Girls scrambled to get "close" to her and boys dreamed of being her arm candy instead of Hudson.**

**She had an powerful demeanour with steely eyes and a perfect body wrapped up in a scantily clad red and white cheerios uniform.**

**Of course the seemingly perfect girl had many secrets hidden underneath the glass surface just waiting to be revealed. **

**It was one of those days where Rachel Berry felt like giving up. She had been slushied about 4 times that day, laughed at for raising her hand repeatedly in class to answer questions or to make a helpful comment and had been told to crawl back into her hobbit hole by some cheerios. **

**She had an off block right now and thought about heading outside, it looked like an extra sunny day. Rachel just needed to relax, and get some fresh air. Opening her locker she pulled out her Econ textbook and the novella she had to finish for English class when she heard someone call her name.**

"**Berry. Hold up, I need to talk to you."**

**Rachel instantly tensed, recognizing the **

**voice as none other than that Quinn Fabray girl. _What could she want with me? It can't be anything good._ With a sigh, she turned around to find the cheerleader standing _very_ close, making Rachel's breath catch in her throat and everything seemed to slow.**

"**W-what is it that you need to t-talk to me about, Quinn?" _Oh god I didn't mean to stutter, it just came out! She must think I sound like a child! Should I have called her Fabray, is Quinn too familiar?_**

She is too cute. Aww is she blushing? Too adorable. Come on Quinn, man up and do this.

"**N'ahhh!" Rachel cried out as Quinn's hand shot out and cupped her cheek. She had seriously thought that the girl was going to slap her.**

"**You have been on my mind for the last few weeks Berry. I can't concentrate, I can't _think, _it's getting to be too much. I need to try something, will you let me?"**

**_Was is she talking about! I don't understand, how could I be on her mind, that makes no sense. _**

"**What is it that you would like to t-try Quinn? If I can help you I will try my best," the diva practically squeaked. **

"**Something new, maybe for both of us. Something daring, a little crazy and wild. Are you up for it?"**

**Rachel found herself moving slightly into Quinn's touch, and stepping forward. That was obviously all the answer the other girl needed because then she was leaning down and her lips were pressed up against Rachel's. **

**_Oh dear god, what is this! I feel like every nerve in my body has been set on fire, and I feel so turned on! Quinn's lips are so soft, her hands so smooth and she feels so warm, I just want to move into that warmth and stay there forever._**

**The kiss was over too quickly, with Quinn drawing back, her hands moving away like she had been electrocuted. **

"**Was that some kind of cruel joke? Like a prank or something?" Rachel asked her eyes unable to lift from the ground. **

"**I'm sorry Berry. I just couldn't, I mean it was too hard not too, I umm, I should go."**

**Quinn turned and fled towards the parking lot, her mind racing. **What was I thinking? I just revealed a part of myself to Rachel Berry, showed her something she could use to take me down! But she looked so cute, so innocent and maybe even a little sad, and I couldn't help it! I am too tired of hiding and I wasn't lying, she does occupy my thoughts way too often.

**She left behind a shocked Rachel Berry, surrounded with bright light who was holding her hand up to her swollen lips. **

**_I never would have guessed that my first kiss would be with _the _Quinn Fabray. Never in my wildest dreams. _**

I hope you all like this, I came up with the idea late last night, and already have the first 4 or 5 chapters thought up, they just need to be written out. Most of this story will be in Quinn's POV but as you can see their will be some Rachel Berry thoughts thrown in :) Plus if you can think of a better title please pm me, I just wanted to put up the first chapter, I couldn't think of anything better *blushes*.


End file.
